Mine
by vyeee
Summary: Hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman antara Hanamiya dan Momoi.


Aku menggerutu mendengar gedoran pintu apartementku yang semakin lama semakin keras. Siapa pula yang bertamu disaat hujan deras seperti ini. Tidak ingin berlama-lama mendengar gedoran pintu, aku langsung bergegas untuk membuka pintu apartemenku.

Saat ku buka, aku langsung dihadiai Momoi Satsuki yang basah kuyup dan muka mata merah yang aku yakini dia habis menangis.

Momoi menatapku dengan tajam dan itu membuatku bingung, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Karena seharian ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Momoi.

Ia melangkah dan otomatis membuatku mundur perlahan lalu tanpa aku tahu Momoi langsung menaparku, tidak keras tapi itu membuatu diam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menamparku seperti ini," ucapku kering menatap Momoi yang sepertinya sudah sangat marah padaku. Karena napasnya tidak beraturan untuk menahan emosinya.

"Masuk dan ganti bajumu."

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa diam menatap Momoi yang duduk menjauh dari jangkauannya. Setelah Momoi mengganti pakainnya yang bersih kini aku dan Momoi hanya bisa saling tatap.

"Bagaimana dengan penjelasanmu untuk yang tadi." Aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan, ingin tahu apa yang membuat Momoi menaparku tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya padamu!" Jawab Momoi dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang masih memerah akibat tangisannya tadi.

"Momoi!" Geramku melihat tingkah laku Momoi yang seperti anak kecil.

"Apa Hanamiya-San?"

"Apa yang membuatmu menamparku tadi?" Tanyaku yang benar-benar bersabar untuk menghadapi tingkah laku Momoi.

"Itu memang pantas untukmu, Hanamiya-san." Aku memecingkan mataku mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

"Kalau begitu lekas pulang, aku ingin beristirahat!" Aku menunjukan kearah pintu apartemenku memberikan arah agar Momoi keluar.

"Mou~ Hamaniya-San benar-benar kejam." Momoi menggembungkan kedua pipinya, itu kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kebiasaannya itu.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan."

"Lihat!" Momoi memberikanku ponselnya dan disana terdapat gambar seorang laki-laki yang sedang berpelukan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, merasa tidak asing dengan pakaian yang di kenakan. Aku menunduk dan melihat pakaian yang aku gunakan sekarang.

Dan aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napasku pelan, lalu menyenderkan punggungku ke sandaran sofa. Lalu tersenyum tipis melihat Momoi yang menatapku tajam.

"Kau marah hanya karena aku berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan? Bahkan kau tahu siapa perempuan itu." Ucapku mengejek Momoi, dan ia semakin kesal dengan ucapanku.

"Tapi aku tidak suka Hanamiya-san!" Momoi sedikit berteriak, tangannya memukul-mukul sofaku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang sering berpelukan dengan Aomine?" Balasku yang langsung membuat Momoi diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kaupun tahu kalau aku dan Dai-chan berteman sejak kecil." Jawab Momoi sambil menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinganya.

"Bukan sebuah alasan menurutku. Dan aku bisa saja bilang bahwa itu wajar untukku, sebuah pelukan pertemanan."

"Kaupun tahu kalau perempuan itu menyukaimu!" Dalam hati aku sangat senang melihat Momoi yang sangat kesal.

"Tapi tidak harus menamparku juga."

"Karena aku kesal padamu! Seharian ini aku menghubungi, tapi kau tidak menjawab atau membalas pesanku."

"Aku menghargaimu yang sedang reuni dengan teman-teman sekolah menengah pertamamu dulu."

"Itu bukan sebuah alasan Hanamiya-san. Kau sengaja karena kau sedang keluat dengan perempuan itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah melihatku berpelukan dengan perempuan lain?" Tanyaku yang membuat Momoi semakin marah.

"Apa? Kau benar-benar!" Matanya kembali memerah, aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis, dasar cengeng.

"Kenapa sih, perempuan sering sekali menangis." Aku menghembuskan napasku pelan, melihat Momoi yang kini menangis.

"Lalu bagaimana kau yang selalu menciumku setiap hari, memelukku, bahkan kita tidur di satu ranjang." Ucap Momoi semakin keras, dan suaranya semakin agak serak karena menangis.

"Kita hanya tidur biasa Momoi, tidak pernah sampai tahap selanjutnya." Jawabku menjelaskan.

"Tapi tetap saja Hanamiya-san, aku tidak suka kalau kau memberikan pelukan ke sembarang orang!" Jawab Momoi keras dan tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, kalau kau tidak boleh berpelukan dengan Aomine. Dan pastinya tidak dengan Kuroko juga." Tanyaku, dan Momoi hanya bisa diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah tahu kalau Dai-chan sudah memiliki kekasih di kampusnya. Dan dengan Tets-kun hanya berteman biasa." Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa, tapi aku kasihan dengan Momoi sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka. Dan sama, dia itu adik Imayoshi tentu aku bisa memeluknya."

"Mou~ Hanamiya-san menyebalkan." Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kesini," ucapku sambil menepuk kearahku, menyurunya untuk menghampiriku.

"Tidak mau." Tolaknya sambil mendengus.

"Satsuki, kesini." Ku ulang ucapanku, dan menepuk pahaku agar ia segera bergegas kearahku dan duduk di pangkuanku. Aku sengaja menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku, karena ini sudah hal biasa bagi kami.

Momoi menurut, ia mulai berdiri dan melangkah kearah ku dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, mukanya masih memperlihatkan raut kesalnya.

Ia duduk di sampingku, tidak menurut untuk duduk di pangkuanku, lalu aku mengelus rambut panjangnya yang sewarna dengan bunga sakura.

"Menurutmu seperti apa aku di matamu?" Tanya Momoi, sambil menatap kearah mataku dan aku membalas tatapan matanya.

"Menyebalkan." Jawabku singkat dan jelas. Dan Momoi hanya merengut mendengar jawabanku.

"Hanamiya-san, jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar!"

Aku menarik, lalu memeluknya erat dan langsung aku mengangkat Momoi kepangkuanku. Momoi menggerutu dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

"Diam dan aku akan menciummu." Aku langsung mencium Momoi tepat di bibir, mengecupnya berulang kali dan semakin lama semakin dalam.

Momoi mengalungkan lengannya keleherku, memperdalam ciuman kami. Dan aku sendiri menarik kerah baju Momoi agar ia semakin dekat denganku.

Kami berdua hanya sebatas berbagi ciuman dan hanya tidur biasa. Aku tahu batasan-batasan yang tidak harus aku dapatkan. Aku menghargainya sebagai perempuan. Walaupun terkadang aku sulit untuk menahan gairahku yang sangat sering melandaku ketika Momoi sudah ada di apartemenku, dan hanya ada aku dan dia disini.

Melepaskan ciuman kami, aku memandang langsung kearah matanya, matanya menjadi salah satu terfavoritku untuk selalu memandanginya lama-lama, tidak ada kata bosan untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

"Lalu apa nama hubungan kita berdua ini?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus leherku, menikmati apa yang Momoi lakukan aku hanya bisa menutup mataku.

"Menurutmu?" Aku mencium lehernya, dan Momoi mendongakan kepalanya, memberikanku akses lebih luas pada lehernya.

"Aku butuh kejelasan." Aku merasakan Momoi bergetar diatas pangkuanku, terkekeh pelan lalu aku menghisap lehernya memberikan kissmark padanya.

"Sudah bertanda, kau milikku." Tangannya langsung meraba bekas ciumanku tadi.

"Mou~ Hanamiya-san!" Momoi tersenyum, "tapi aku masih butuh penjelasan kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya?" Dia masih mengungkit masalah tadi rupanya.

"Dia mendapatkan beasiswa di kanada, katanya itu pelukan seorang adik pada kakaknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menyukaiku kok, dia hanya ingin membuatmu kesal karena kau dekat denganku. Dan kau mendapatkan foto itu dari siapa?

"Imayoshi senpai yang mengirimku."

"Benar-benar kakak beradik itu sedang bersikongkol untuk membuatmu marah."

"Tapi berkat mereka akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kau mencintaiku." Ucapnya riang dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Aku mendengus pelan, "jangan terlalu senang, Momoi." Aku menciumnya kembali dan langsung di balasnnya.

Awalnya menyebalkan tapi lama kelamaan aku memperhatikannya aku tidak bisa melepas pandangan pada Momoi Satsuki.

—end


End file.
